Bully War (Part Two)
by Almost an Actress
Summary: -JackalFoxx (the original author) is leaving FanFiction. He has given this story to me to continue, and I hope to make it as great as he made it! - Summary: Bullies have taken over the Ponyville schoolhouse! Will a small yet brave group of non-bullies be able to save themselves? And what will Derpy and the Doctor have to say about this? K-plus for now!
1. The First Chapter

**Hello, everypony! I'm Almost an Actress, but Novi will do. I just want to say that I am honored and flattered and, well… stunned, frankly. This sweet, lovely story was given to me by my great friend JackalFoxx. I don't know why he's leaving, or if he'll ever be back, but I want you to know that I'm going to continue his legacy! So… I'm afraid this will be a long author's note, because I'd like to get to know each and every one of you! Fungusbrain1 is a pal of mine, and his OC, Onyx Charmer, will be appearing soon. I'm so sorry that I don't know all of your OCs, but I WILL use the ones in the story! We're not accepting anymore at the moment, but I'm going to keep writing this story. Please PM me and tell me about your OC and such. :) Um… my OCs are Stunning Stitch and Thespian Moon. Well… please enjoy this continuation of **_**Bully War**_**. **

** Also… the OCs used in this chapter are: Gearbox, Plasma, Raven, and Brick, from Chapter Ten. Also, Metal Hooves and Stunning Stitch and Patch Work. That's it for this chapter! :) **

**So…**

**My Sincerest Regards,**

**-Novi**

Classroom 8 was still. The bullies were either locked out or knocked out, giving soft, pain-induced groans, or tied up with makeshift rope, but there was no joy. Nopony dared make a sound. Raven, a midnight blue Pegasus, was perched atop a desk, her madness-filled eyes darting around like caged rodents. The desk was on the very top of a barricade built to keep the horrible bullies out of the classroom. Her feathery wings were dripping blood in little pools on the desk, from when the witchy Wispe had so cruelly ripped feathers from them. Her best friends stood below the desk, looking up at her in dismay.

A stocky gray Earth pony named Gearbox felt his eyes filling with tears. His usually scruffy light brown mane and tail were even more disheveled than usual. "Please, Raven," he begged quietly. "Please come down. Nopony's gonna hurt you anymore… I promise!"

"NO!" Raven shrieked. "Never coming down! Never… never…" Her voice got quieter near the end of her outburst, and she almost sounded as if she were falling asleep.

Gearbox winced. "Raven-" he tried, but the icy glare she sent him silenced him.

Her other friend, an indigo-colored Pegasus named Plasma, cleared his throat. Though he generally cocky and full of good cheer, he was one of the worst ponies to depend on in a crisis. It was as if another pony would take hold of his body, making him feel very small and very frightened. "R-Raven," he squeaked. "Um… please?"

Raven growled. "FOR THE LAST TIME!" she screeched. "I TOLD YOU I'M NEVER COMING DOWN!"

Plasma winced and shrank away behind Gearbox, his lightning-blue mane and tail drooping, his similar-colored eyes downcast. The last pony in their small quartet was named Brick. He was big and tough and steadfast. He had a brick-red pelt with shining orange eyes that never revealed an ounce of fear. His mane and tail were muddy brown. While his face remained a cool mask, inside he was _churning_. His best friend – and if he was honest, his crush – had seemingly gone mad, and his twin sister, Patch Work, was nowhere to be found. He didn't know where little Patches was, but he hoped she was faring better than he was. Before the whole hellish fiasco, he knew he'd never have a chance with Raven. She was the Pegasus to his Earth pony, the shimmery midnight blue to his dull red. And though he knew his love would go unrequited, at least he knew she would be his friend.

But now… he wasn't sure about that. He turned to Plasma and Gearbox. Gearbox was standing there steadfastly, looking up at Raven and trying to think of a plan._ Gearbox is like that_, Brick thought. _Always formulating a plan, even when everything else is goin' crazy. _He smiled tiredly. He sure was thankful for Gearbox. He turned his orange gaze to Plasma. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Brick would've laughed. The usually loud-mouthed and spunky Plasma was now a quivering blue ball of fear. He was cowering behind Gearbox, tears running from his electric blue eyes and his lip wobbling like jelly.

Brick put his front leg around Gearbox whispered, "Get shaky-pants out of here; I'll try to reason with Raven."

Gearbox nodded and gave a tiny smile, nuzzling his friend on the cheek. "Thanks, Brick." He helped Plasma from the floor and led him over to the rest of the dazed students. "Alright, everypony… listen up!" Gearbox cried. "I want us all to leave you-know-who alone," – he flicked his eyes over to Raven so everypony got the point – "…and work on figuring out how to take back the school. Sound good?" The shaky ponies nodded, and they all got to work.

Over by the door, Brick looked up to the top of the barricade and sighed. "Raven," he said, "I don't know if you're in there. If you are… please just listen. I know I may not the smartest of ponies, or the coolest… but I just want you to know I care about you. I wouldn't ever let bad things happen to you." _Of all the ways I coulda confessed, _he thought, _the time when she's crazy is the time I do it! _"What Wispe did was horrible, and I know it hurt, but she's just one pony. You know I would never do _anything_ like that. Not me, or Plasma, or Gearbox… or my sister Patches… normal ponies don't do that. Please, Raven." He looked into her dark eyes desperately, begging her with his eyes. "Please, Raven," he repeated in a whisper. "I'll protect you." He broke the intense gaze and picked up her glasses from where they had skittered when they had been knocked off. He held them up to her. "At least put these on. You can't see without them."

Raven didn't move, but something in her eyes had changed a bit. They weren't so glassy and clouded. "Bring them," she said, her voice husky and cracking.

Brick nodded slowly and clutched the glasses to his chest as if they were a precious item. He took a few steps toward the barricade, keeping his hooves slow and plodding, making sure not to scare Raven. When he got to the foot of the barricade, he risked a quick glance up at her and began climbing the overturned objects. He kept one hoof clasped to his chest, holding the glasses gingerly, and climbed with three hooves. He stumbled a bit on the teacher's desk, but eventually made it up to the midnight blue Pegasus. He handed the glasses over to her, his face straight as usual. "There you go," he said gently. "Would you like me to go away now?"

Raven put the glasses on, and things went from blurry to clear. Something in her mind clicked. She was suddenly acutely aware of _everything_ going on around her. The gentle dripping on blood from her wings, the intense pain she felt from them, Brick's soft breathing, the smooth, laminated wood of the desk she was sitting on, the murmur of voices from the students planning in the corner… all of it. She drew her wings close to her body and shook her head. "Stay," she commanded hoarsely, leaning her head on her hooves and dropping her ears to the sides of her skull.

Brick copied Raven's movements, flicking his ears to the sides of his head, crossing his blocky hooves, and leaning his head on his legs. He scooted a little closer to her and wrapped his muddy brown tail around Raven's black tail.

Raven felt herself blushing and brushed back a strand of red in her red and black mane. She placed her hoof on top of Brick's and looked over at him smiling. "You really care about me?" she asked, the last of the madness exiting her eyes.

Brick could've cried with relief, but instead he felt his cheeks turning scarlet – luckily hidden by his pelt – and his hooves beginning to sweat. "I… unh… yeah," he mumbled, speechless. He looked over at Raven and smiled. "We, uh… might wanna take care of your wings," he suggested.

"They can wait," Raven said primly.

Brick smiled and observed Raven's hoof on top of his, their tails intertwined. "Okay," he mumbled, and laid his head on her shoulder.

XXX

Metal Hooves couldn't stop thinking about that stupid pink unicorn. He narrowed his red eyes at the white cinderblock wall in front of him and snorted air out of his nostrils like bull. _Pink as cough medicine, a mane as red as blood, and giant watery blue eyes_, he thought, trying to make her sound as ugly as possible. She'd actually been quite the looker, but it turned out that she was pretty stupid. _Then again… you aren't too smart either, Metal Brain_, Metal Hooves mentally scolded himself. When they had looked into each other's eyes when he'd shoved her up in the attic, there had been a connection. Red eyes on blue eyes, two unicorns, captor to captive. He adjusted the headphones hanging around his neck, ignoring the heavy metal song pulsating out of them. He knew that they were ruining his hearing, but he didn't care. Maybe he didn't _want _to hear anything the world had to say.

He raised a pale gray hoof and ran it through his inky black mane, pushing some strands out of his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to burn the image of her away from his brain, but it couldn't be done. "Face it Metal Brain," he muttered to himself. "You're just a no good punk, and she's a pretty pink dressmaker. A knockout like her'd never go for a clod like you." The last words came out in a growl, and he was so incensed that he punched the wall. Of course, this nearly shattered his hoof, and he shrieked girlishly in pain.

_I have to get her back._

The thought rushed through his mind as he clutched his hoof and hopped around in pain. It was such a shock to him that he paused and fell over. From the floor, he stared up at the ceiling… and began a plan….


	2. The Second Chapter

**Hi, everypony! I plan to work very hard at this chapter, as I haven't updated in a while. I'm so sorry, but I just started a new play about a week after I finished my last one. Well, the life of a thespian is taxing! But guess what, my little ponies?! I got cast as Benedick in **_**Much Ado About Nothing **_**(yes I'm a girl and I got cast as the male romantic lead; not a lot of people tried out, okay?) and I get to take part in two songs! in I'm going to be busy with play practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays now! And this Monday, after school choir starts up. I'll try to update, but schoolwork is crazy. Yeah middle school! (Just kidding.) :/**

** So, Jackal left me with a lot of loose ends to tie up – not that I'm resentful of it – and I'm doing my best. The OCs I'm using in this chapter are: Patch Work, Stunning Stitch, Lemon Blossom, a bit of Metal Hooves and Hand Grenade, our favorite foursome – Gearbox, Plasma, Brick, and Raven, and Thespian Moon. I promise there's more to come! Candlebright and Vintage Scripture will be used in the next chapter, I promise! Those two don't get enough love! Along with Kunai! Those three with feature a prominent role… don't worry. And Derpy and Dr. Whooves will be coming along soon!**

**My Sincerest Regards,**

**-Almost an Actress (Novi)**

_**Revolutionary-at-law**_

**XXX**

Patch Work and Stunning Stitch sat, curled together in the freezing attic. They were bundled up in a discarded swatch of red fabric, chattering lightly, trying to forget the terror going on all around them. "So… tell me about that colt that shoved me up here… Stone Hoof? Was that his name?"

Patch Work giggled. Stunning Stitch didn't seem like the brightest of ponies, but she was sweet once you got to know her. "Metal Hooves," Patch Work corrected. "I dunno what there is to tell. He's into metal music, and those headphones are always blaring it. It's prob'ly destroying his hearing. He's in cahoots with this real _witch_ of a filly named Quicksilver," Patches continued, a nasty look crossing her face. "When he shoved you up here and the trap door-thingy was open, I could hear her saying the meanest things about fillies over the loudspeakers. I didn't really hear much, though, 'cause the door was only open a few seconds."

Stunning Stitch contemplated this, suddenly very interested in her pink hooves. "He seemed really sad to me."

Patches snorted. "If by sad you mean super mean, then you're correct."

"But… he looked into my eyes, Patches! There was a connection there, I swear it! Stone Hoof-"

"Metal Hooves."

"Sto- Metal Hooves seemed to really be feeling something there." Stunning gave a sigh. "I know I was."

Patches refrained from rolling her eyes. "Why is it that the sweetest fillies go for the worst colts?" she moaned to nopony in particular.

Stunning swished her scarlet tail around thoughtfully. She snuggled into Patches' side, shivering from a sudden frigid draft. "_Celestia_, it's so cold in here!" she muttered crossly.

Patches drew the red cloth closer around them. "Sorry about this. You probably just wanted to put on a great performance, but now you're stuck up in this freezing old attic," she whimpered. "But at least we're together. I was so scared and lonely before you came."

Stunning smiled and hugged her new friend close. "Well… I think we're friends now. So you're not alone!"

XXX

Lemon Blossom looked at the juicy lemons in the crate, their pale light making her already-yellow pelt dully glow even yellower. It was like looking into a chest of gold. The fifteen-year-old filly gave a wicked grin. _I have a plan_, she thought. Quickly scanning the kitchen for supplies, the unicorn, levitated them to her, cutting a lemon in half with her magic. She methodically cut all of the lemons available in half until she was up to her eyeballs in the sour citruses. Scouring for a juicer, she located one and ground a lemon into it, blinking swiftly as the juice squirted into her eyes.

She juiced the lemons until every single one of them was just a dried out husk. "Now it's time for your plan to become a reality, Blossom," the teenage filly whispered to herself. "One wrong move and you're dead – this had better work."

XXX

In Classroom 8, the colts and fillies had devised a plan. After they had bandaged up Raven's bleeding wings, calmed down Plasma, and healed all of the wounds that they could, the sixth and seventh graders were ready. The unicorns began by placing a very strong locking spell on the door, and then using their magic to take down the barricade. The teacher's desk was righted and placed back in its appropriate spot, the student's desks as well. The chairs were pushed neatly into the desks, and the foals picked up all of the papers on the floor, recycling them like the good subjects they were. **(Sorry for the random author's note, but I just wanted to clear something up: I couldn't really say "good citizens," because princesses rule them. So… it's subjects, okay?) **

Gearbox led the little army to the door. "Fillies and colts!" he cried, surprised at the strength in his own voice. "We're about to have a revolution!" The ragtag group cheered and stomped at this. "Our school has been taken over by some evil ponies, and we're about to take it back! Who's with me?" The class practically screamed their assent.

Suddenly though, Brick's ears pricked up. He raised a muddy-red hoof for silence, and the class complied. "Hey wait…" he mumbled. "Do you hear that?"

The class pricked their ears, listening for what Brick apparently heard. They all heard it too – a small scurrying of tiny feet, the quiet scrabble of claws. It was up in the ventilation system above their heads. Brick, with Raven at his side, made their way over to the vent, and suddenly a little rodent-like creature popped out. It was clutching a scrap of paper in its tiny paws, and it shoved the paper at Brick.

Brick, confused, opened it. "It's from Patch Work!" he cried.

XXX

Thespian Moon sat in the auditorium, sniffling. They had said there was going to be another colt here, but she was all alone. How had it turned out like this? She and Stunning had left their beloved city for this tiny town, and now she was being held hostage. "This is more dramatic than all of the plays I do!" the theatrical Pegasus snarled, bucking the back of a seat. "Wait… this would make a great play!" she shouted to the empty auditorium. She flew up to the first balcony, searching for something to write with. "Lucky me!" Thespian Moon crowed, picking up a chewed up pin. Under one of the seats, she found an old, battered notebook filled with sappy love poems to some filly named Beauty. She promptly ignored these and began to write.

XXX

Hand Grenade wasn't scared. You bet your hide he wasn't. What could a bunch of minions, a brunch of brawn-for-brains, a brunch of_ simpletons _do to him? Sure, they were taller than he was, and much stronger, but he was smarter. And sure, they were talking about his life or death here, but no… Hand Grenade wasn't scared. Not at all. After all, his name was _Hand Grenade_. That was a tough name. It showed that he could fight if he had to. See? That was something! And so what if his friends had been split apart, Lemon Blossom forced to provide food for the Hawthorn and his crew of reckless goons, and Kunai, the _betrayer_! Hand Grenade wanted to find that little imp and WRING HIS NECK! "How could you do this, Kunai?!" he growled to the wall. Kunai had betrayed them all.

"Hey, soldier," came a taunting voice. "It's time for your trial."


End file.
